


Day 11. Favourite sweater

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Winter Prompt Challenge [11]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, December prompt, Husbands, I hate tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, soft, winter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Oh, look... I'm ontumblr.
Relationships: Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Witcher Winter Prompt Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034913
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Day 11. Favourite sweater

Letho stared at the sweater in his hands, chewing the inside of his cheek as he debated. He and Arris had been together for almost four years, the younger man always asking Letho if he could send out a Christmas card to their families, every year so far he has said no.

This year, however, this year was special. This year was their yearly anniversary of being _married_ and Letho surprised his husband by asking him first if he wished to send out a card. Arris bubbled over with joy and Letho couldn’t bring himself to regret his choice. 

However, now, as he stared down at the horrendous burgundy of the sweater his brothers had gotten for him the first year he started to date the Christmas loving blonde-haired man, Letho began to feel only a small amount of regret. It was washed away easily when he shifted his gaze from the sweater, looking at the newly purchased pair to match, and a small smile pressed the large man's lips. 

“Letho! Are you coming? I’m all set down here,” Arris’s voice filtered from the living room and Letho took a deep breath, pulling the sweater over his head, grabbed the matching, and headed out into the living room. Letho paused and took a moment to watch his husband, Arris flitting about with the camera and the pillows on the couch to make sure everything was perfect. 

A large smirk appeared on Letho’s lips as he walked up behind his husband and wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his neck. 

“Hold up your arms,” Letho said into Arris’s ear and the younger man made a curious noise but did as he was instructed and lifted his arms. Letho smirked and pulled the sweater over Arris’s head, feeding his arms into the sleeves of the sweater and tugged it down, chuckling as Arris wiggled and squeaked as his head popped through the neck. He didn’t bother looking down, just spun around to look at Letho, leaning up for a kiss but paused part way and took a very large step back to look at the sweater. 

Letho watched as many different emotions crossed his husband's face, a small smirk sitting on his lips as Arris’s eyes went from being wide as saucers to squinting to glaring then back to wide as saucers. Arris grabbed the hem of his sweater and looked down, bursting into laughter.

“Oh my god! Really?!” Arris laughed, holding onto his sides. Not only did the burgundy sweaters hold the traditional white stripe and snowflake pattern on the sleeves like a common Christmas sweater, but the damned thing also had _dinousaurs_ wearing Santa hats! Letho smirked as he watched his husband laugh, shaking his head.

“Hey, I’ll have you know I happen to love this sweater,” Letho said with mock offence, watching as Arris was now bent over and looked about ready to fall on the floor with his laughter. 

Arris waved his hand about, trying to regain his breathing, only to laugh harder again when he looked up to see Letho in his Santa hat-wearing dino sweater. Letho couldn’t keep the smile off his face and easily plucked Arris into his arms and dropped the man onto the couch then walked over to the camera, he set it up to take more than one picture -his husband still laughing to the point of tears- and hit the timer. 

Letho rushed back over to the couch and pulled Arris into his lap, grinning at his husband as the man tried desperately to stop laughing. The camera had taken almost twenty pictures, all of them showing various stages of Arris leaning on or away from Letho while smiling brightly in his laughter. 

They settled on a picture that showed Arris pressing his forehead to Letho’s, both men grinning like fools and showing off their matching sweaters. 

Letho absolutely did _not_ ignore the phone calls from his brothers when they received the card.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look... I'm on [tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/witcherscrane)


End file.
